tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Retrospekcje
Oto retrospekcje, która pojawiły się w serii Pamiętników Wampirów oraz The Originals. Sezon 1 Lost Girls Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Pierwsze spotkanie Katherine Pierce i Stefana Salvatore. *Romans Katherine i Stefana. *Katherine jest zabawiana przez obu Salvatore'ów. 019.jpg Damon stefan.jpg Katherine.jpg Katherine stefan.jpg Damon.jpg brothers.jpg katherine pierce.jpg Bloodlines Rok 2007, Karolina Północna *Alaric żyje szczęśliwie ze swoją żoną, Isobel. *Kiedy Alaric wraca z pracy, widzi jak Damon karmi się Isobel, a następnie razem z nią znika. 111VampireDiaries0110.png 111VampireDiaries0112.png 111VampireDiaries0114.png 111VampireDiaries0120.png 111VampireDiaries1496.png 111VampireDiaries1497.png 111VampireDiaries1500.png Children of the Damned Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Poznajemy przyjaciółkę Katherine, Pearl oraz Annę. *Katherine pokazuje Damonowi jak zabijać. *Damon próbuje ludzkiej krwi. *Rodziny Założycieli wprowadzają werbenę do miasta. *Złapanie i uwięzienie wampirów, w tym Katherine i Pearl. *Śmierć Stefana i Damona. Children6.jpg Vampire20diaries20flashback20b.jpg The-ol-days 558x568.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559755-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559753-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559750-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559743-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559740-500-333.jpg New-promo-photos-for-1-13-Children-Of-The-Damned-the-vampire-diaries-20559738-500-333.jpg Normal cotd24.jpg Normal cotd23.jpg Normal cotd20.jpg Normal cotd19.jpg Normal cotd12.jpg Normal cotd08.jpg Normal cotd03.jpg Normal cotd02.jpg Normal cotd01.jpg Katherine-Pierce-36.jpg A Few Good Men *Alaric budzi się w nocy i widzi, że Isobel pracuje przy komputerze. Kobieta tłumaczy mu, że pisze pracę na temat miasteczka Mystic Falls. *Isobel daje mężowi pierścień i prosi, by nigdy go nie zdejmował. 115VampireDiaries0587.png 115VampireDiaries0594.png 115VampireDiaries0597.png 115VampireDiaries0610.png 115VampireDiaries0633.png 115VampireDiaries0639.png 115VampireDiaries0640.png 115VampireDiaries1526.png 115VampireDiaries1528.png 115VampireDiaries1532.png Blood Brothers Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Stefan i Damon są w trakcie przemiany. *Emily wręcza im pierścienie, chroniące przed światłem słonecznym. *Stefan zabija swojego ojca, Giuseppe Salvatore. *Stefan i Damon rozstają się. Bb11.jpg tumblr_mcaza7PURq1qkc5nro1_500.jpg Emily bennett.jpg DamON.jpg Sezon 2 Memory Lane Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Pierwszy Bal Założycieli. *Rozmowa między Katherine, a Georgem Lockwoodem na temat nadprzyrodzonych gatunków oraz o kamieniu księżycowym. *Katherine pojawia się po tym jak Damon i Stefan zostają postrzeleni, całuje Stefana i obieca mu, że jeszcze się spotkają. Loo.gif g55.png Memory Lane tt.jpg ML.jpg Katerina Rok 1490, Bułgaria *Katerina rodzi Nadię, która zostaje jej odebrana. Rok 1492, Anglia *Katherine ucieka przed Pierwotnymi. *Poznajemy Rose i Trevora. *Trevor pomaga Katherine. *Katherine popełnia samobójstwo i zostaje przemieniona w wampira. Rok 1492, Bułgaria *Katherine znajduje martwych rodziców, którzy zostali zabici przez Klausa. U6c3dd.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439912-1024-683.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439904-683-1024.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439896-1365-2048.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439884-683-1024.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439877-2048-1365.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439869-2048-1422.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439863-1024-716.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439861-768-983.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439856-1365-2048.jpg Katerina-Petrova-katerina-petrova-20516862-1365-2048.jpg 2-09-Katerina-katherine-pierce-20536451-2016-1536.jpg 2-09-Katerina-katherine-pierce-20536447-2048-1365.jpg 209.jpg The Dinner Party Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Poznajemy Honorię oraz Thomasa Fell, którzy zostają zabici przez Stefana. *Stefan poznaje Lexi. Vampire-diaries-season-2-the-dinner-party-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-the-dinner-party-promo-pics-13.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536688-2048-1365.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536678-500-333.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536670-500-302.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536653-500-333.jpg 2-15-The-Dinner-Party-the-vampire-diaries-20536644-500-333.jpg Stefan lexi.jpg Klaus Rok 1492, Anglia *Katerina poznaje Elijah i Niklausa. *Elijah i Klaus odbywają szczerą rozmowę. 2x19.jpg Tvd-klaus-560.jpg Klaus 2x19.gif 219klaus16.jpg 219klaus9.jpg 219klaus13.jpg 1491.jpg As I Lay Dying Rok 1864/2010, Mystic Falls *Wspomnienia Damona o Katherine mieszają się z rzeczywistością na wskutek jadu wilkołaka. 22x2.gif fgbhjk.gif dfghjk.gif dfghj.gif hhh.gif 2x22.gif Sezon 3 The End of the Affair Rok 1922, Chicago *Stefan - Rozpruwacz poznaje Rebekah oraz Klausa. *Klaus staje się przyjacielem młodszego z braci Salvatore i uwiecznia z nim siebie na fotografii. *Gdy rodzeństwo Mikaelson ucieka z Chicago, Klaus wymazuje wspomnienie o nich z głowy Stefana, a następnie sztyletuje siostrę, która woli zostać z Salvatore niż uciekać. 640px-Eota10.jpg TEOTA3x03.jpg Tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png 00631420315.jpg Mmikael.png Klaus.jpg Rebekah.jpg stefan.jpg Ordinary People X wiek *Dowiadujemy się jak powstały pierwsze wampiry. *Śmierć najmłodszego członka rodziny Mikaelson, Henrika, którego zagryzł wilkołak. *Poznajemy Ayanę, czarownicę oraz przodkinię Bonnie Bennett. *Możemy dowiedzieć się jak wyglądały relacje pomiędzy Rebeką, Niklausem i Elijah oraz relacje pomiędzy Mikaelem i Niklausem. *Po raz pierwszy padają słowa "zawsze i na wieczność". 202098-e8091-53144128-m750x740-u3da8d.jpg 202098-b65be-53144005-m750x740-u85af6.jpg 202098-bd26f-53144000-m750x740-u97a58.jpg 202098-8b739-53144008-m750x740-u57d70.jpg 202098-1b3d1-53144012-m750x740-ubdd4d.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 3x08 OrdinaryPeople 2199.jpg 1912 Rok 1912, Mystic Falls *Damon i Stefan spotykają się po 50 latach na pogrzebie swojego przybranego bratanka, Zachariaha. *Poznajemy Sage, która była bokserką i która była mentorką Damona. *Poznajemy także Samanthę Gilbert oraz jej przyjaciółkę Mariannę Lockwood. VD315 0186b.jpg Vampire-diaries-1912-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-1912-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-1912-10.jpg 424569 332707300099801 117081104995756 904626 1108572454 n.jpg 402460 332707266766471 117081104995756 904625 260463325 n.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 09120223154658 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 10120223154657 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 12120223154652 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 07120223154706 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 13120223154650 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 04120223154711 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 03120223154713 595.jpg 022312 vampire diaries 3x16 02120223154714 595.jpg The Departed Rok 2009, Mystic Falls *Poranna rozmowa Eleny z mamą, Mirandą *Gilbertówna jest na szkolnej zabawie, ale czuje się niezręcznie obok Matta. *Pierwsze spotkanie Damona i Eleny. *Wypadek Gilbertów, tonięcie i uratowanie Eleny przez Stefana. 65543.jpeg Tvd600.jpg 65551.jpeg 65550.jpeg 65546.jpeg 65545.jpeg 65542.jpeg Sezon 4 The Five Rok 1110-14, Włochy *Poznajemy historię Bractwa Pięciu. *Klaus wraz z Elijah i Rebekah przybywają do Włoch. *Romans Rebekah i Alexandra. *Klaus zabija Alexandra oraz resztę Bractwa Pięciu. Vd404b 0343b-jpg-54584dd9-t3 FULL.jpg Vd404b 0339b-jpg-6374e86d-t3 FULL.jpg VD404b 0181b-6b16d324-t3.jpg VD404b 0056b-497df884-t3.jpg VD404b 0081b-c66ffe0a-t3.jpg Vampire-diaries-wardrobe.jpg Klaus~1.jpg We'll Always Have Bourbon Street Rok 1942, Nowy Orlean *Stefan spotyka się z Damonem. *Charlotte zostaje połączona więzią z Damonem. *Poznajemy Valeria LaMarche oraz jej córkę Nandi. TVD 408B 0247b-69266516-t3.jpg TVD 408A 0202b-370c67ad-t3.jpg TVD 408A 0232b-01ccaa5e-t3.jpg TVD 408B 0157b-c85e66a5-t3.jpg TVD 408A 0135ra-ee513d1d-t3.jpg Photo.jpg 1~77.jpg Into the Wild Because the Night Rok 1977, Nowy Jork *Romans Lexi i Damona. *Lexi próbuje włączyć człowieczeństwo Damona. 3~74.jpg 1~98.jpg vd417c_0008b.jpg vd417c_0005b.jpg vd417c_0004b.jpg Sezon 5 Original Sin I wiek n. e., Starożytna Grecja * W Starożytnej Grecji, Silas wyznaje miłość Qetsiyah i wyraża chęć życia wiecznie u jej boku. *Ślub czarowników i zdrada pana młodego. Qetsiyah odkrywa, że Silas wypił napój nieśmiertelności z Amarą. *Wściekła czarownica wręcza mężczyźnie serce jego wybranki. dsf.gif tess.gif hsh.gif sa.gif dshkj.gif rhj.gif Serce amary.jpg The Cell Rok 1953, Mystic Falls *Damon przybywa do Mystic Falls i zostaje oddany w ręce Dr Whitmore. *W swoim laboratorium dr Whitmore przeprowadza eksperymenty na Damonie. *Salvatore zaprzyjaźnia się z Enzo, wampirem mieszkającym w sąsiedniej celi. *Bal u Whitmore'ów. Enzo postanawia oddawać Damonowi swoje dzienne dawki krwi. *Na kolejnym balu silny Damon zabija dr Whitmore'a i jego pomocników. W międzyczasie wybucha pożar. Nie mogąc uwolnić Enzo z klatki, Salvatore wyłącza uczucia i ucieka. Poi.png Enzo5x09.jpg Enzodamon5x09.jpg Lorenzo 56874.gif Lorenzo w celi.gif Joseph d.jpg Da.jpg Cięcie.jpg Lorenzo 2.jpg Damon 2.jpg Enzo d.jpg Damon 3.jpg Doktor.jpg Enzo na badania.jpg Cela.jpg Bal.jpg Dokror .jpg Leczenie ran.jpg Enzo .jpg Damon 4.jpg Damon 5.jpg Doktorend.jpg Damon S.jpg this i swear.jpg Fifty Shades of Grayson Rok 1999, Mystic Falls *Dowiadujemy się, że ojciec Eleny, Grayson, należał do Augustine i przeprowadzał na wampirach bolesne badania. *Elena przypomina sobie różne fakty ze swojego dzieciństwa. mała elena.jpg mała elena 2.jpg grayson gilbert.jpg 500 Years of Solitude Rok 1490, Bułgaria *Katherine rodzi córkę, która zostaje jej odebrana siłą. Rok 1492, Bułgaria *Uciekając przed Klausem, panna Pierce przybywa do swego rodzinnego domu, gdzie zastaje zmasakrowane zwłoki całej swej rodziny. Rok 1864, Mystic Falls *Katherine wraz z Emily Bennett przyjeżdża do Mystic Falls, by zamieszkać u Lockwoodów, jednak po drodze zauważa Stefana, w którym zakochuje się od pierwszego wejrzenia. U6c3dd.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439912-1024-683.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439869-2048-1422.jpg New-Stills-of-Kat-in-2x09-Katerina-HQ-katherine-pierce-20439861-768-983.jpg 640px-Katherine-tearing-up-in-flashback.jpg The-vampire-diaries-500-years-of-solitude.jpg Stefan_1864.gif Stefan_1864_5x11.gif Gone Girl Rok 1520, północna Europa *Nadia poszukuje matki na północy. Rok 1720, Francja *Nadia dociera do Francji. Rok 2011, Europa *Rebekah i Matt spotykają Nadię podczas swej podróży, a ona dowiaduje się, gdzie przebywa Katherine. Nadia 1520.jpg Natt.jpg Matt nadia.jpg Matt nadia 1x15.jpg Man on Fire Rok 1960, Mystic Falls *Maggie spotyka Stefana i mówi mu, że chce zabić Damona. Wampir atakuje kobietę. Rok 1950, Mystic Falls *Maggie prosi Enzo, by przemienił ją w wampira. Ten jednak zabiera jej bransoletkę z werbeną i hipnotyzuje, by odeszła i zapomniała o nim. Rok 1960, Mystic Falls *Damon spotyka Maggie, która wypytuje go o pożar w Domu Whitmore. Gdy kobieta atakuje Salvatore'a, wampir zabija ją, odrywając jej głowę i układa jej zwłoki, pozorując atak Stefana. Maggie James 4.png Enzomag.png Dsa.png Fcwsz.jpg Sezon 6 Black Hole Sun Fade Into You Christmas Through Your Eyes Rok 2009, Mystic Falls *Przygotowania do świąt bożonarodzeniowych. *Elena, Caroline i Bonnie spędzają ten czas razem. Stay Dzieciństwo Caroline, Mystic Falls Let Her Go Dzieciństwo Caroline, Mystic Falls Rok 1857 TO: Sezon 1 Always and Forever X wiek *Klaus podczas pierwszej pełni przemienia się w wilkołaka. *Esther nakłada na Klausa klątwę, by wyłączyć jego gen wilkołaka. Rok 1711, Nowy Orlean * Pierwotni przybywają do Nowego Orleanu na łodzi. * Mikael torturuje Klausa. or102a_0394b-jpg-c0a71c84-t3~0.jpg or102a_0354b-jpg-903bf7c8-t3~0.jpg or102a_0325b-jpg-8aa12be5-t3~0.jpg or102a_0318b-jpg-59fa2f75-t3~0.jpg or102a_0280b-jpg-9e64c9a9-t3~0.jpg Rebekah 1700.jpg Elijah.jpg niklaus.jpg House of the Rising Son Rok 1820, Nowy Orlean * Romans Rebekah z synem gubernatora, Emilem. * Związek Elijah z Celeste. * Klaus zauważa torturowanego chłopca, którego nazywa Marcel. * Rebekah i dorosły Marcel zakochują się w sobie. * Klaus nie pozwala na miłość siostry i przybranego syna. Rebekah emil.jpg Nik.jpg Deadlijah.jpg Elijah celeste2.jpg Klaus marcellus.jpg Rebekah elijah.jpg Marbekah.jpg Marcel rebekah.jpg Rebekah marcel.jpg Girl in New Orleans Osiem miesięcy wcześniej, Nowy Orlean * Młody ksiądz morduje siebie i kolegów. Retrospekcja nie do końca prawdziwa * Elijah pokazuje Rebekah telepatycznie ich wspomnienie, w którym przekazuje jej informacje na temat swoich planów. Seano.jpg Sinners and Saints Osiem miesięcy wcześniej, Nowy Orlean * Sophie odwraca się od rodziny czarownic i ma romans z Marcelem. * Toczące się przygotowania do rytuału Zbiorów. * Zabicie trzech dziewczyn przez wiedźmy, uratowanie ostatniej z nich, Daviny przez Marcela. * Przeklęcie Seana przez czarownicę Agnes i krwawa masakra w kościele. sophie drinking.jpg Marcel sophie.jpg Sophie deveraux.jpg bastianna.jpg Sean o connel.jpg bastianna2.jpg Zbiory.jpg Girls.jpg Dc.jpg kill.jpg Monique d.jpg devery.jpg The River in Reverse Rok 1820, Nowy Orlean * Romans Elijah oraz Celeste. * Walki rewolwerowe Klausa z mężczyznami z miasta. * Zabicie Celeste przez Klausa. Celeste dubois.jpg Celeste dubois 1.jpg Elijah 1820.jpg Klaus 1820.jpg Ofiara klausa.jpg Więcej ofiar klausa.jpg Elijah zły.jpg Śmierć celeste.jpg The Casket Girls Rok 1751, Luizjana * Rebekah pomaga dziewczynom sprowadzanych z Francji. Luizjana.jpg Mężczyżni.jpg Bloody rebekah.jpg Dance Back from the Grave Rok 1919, Nowy Orlean * W mieście zjawia się czarownik Papa Tunde. * Papa Tunde przynosi na zebranie Rady Miasta głowę burmistrza. * Do domu powraca Marcel. * Klaus zabija synów Papy Tunde, a następnie jego samego. Clara i celeste.jpg Coven.jpg Tunde oapa.jpg Rada Miasta 1.jpg Wilkołacy.jpg Papa Tunde 2.jpg Papa Tunde 3.jpg głowa burmistrza.jpg Marcellus.jpg Powitanie.jpg Rebekah 1919.jpg Klaus marcel 2.jpg Klaus 19.jpg Roast Tunde.jpg Klaus tunde 2.jpg Tundies.jpg Kill tunde.jpg Rebekah marcel .jpg Rebekah marcel 2.jpg Rebekah marcel 3.jpg Genevieve.jpg Long Way Back From Hell Rok 1919, Nowy Orlean * Rebekah zaprzyjaźnia się z pielęgniarką Genevieve podczas epidemii hiszpanki. * Genevieve na prośbę Rebekah sprowadza do miasta Mikaela. * Rebekah chce odwołać przybycie ojca, ale jest za późno. Zabija Geneviev i jej przyjaciółkę, Clarę. Szpital.jpg Genevieve 2.jpg Rebekah 1.jpg szpital 2.jpg Marcel rebekah 4.jpg Marcel rebekah 6.jpg Genevieve rebekah.jpg Rebekah genevieve 2.jpg Rebekah 4.jpg Clara Elijah.jpg Elijah Clara.jpg Rebekah Marcel Genevieve.jpg Genevieve 3.jpg Rebekah 7.jpg Rebekah marcel mikael.jpg Genevieve clara.jpg Rebekah 8.jpg Rebekah genevieve.jpg Genevieve 4.jpg Rebekah 9.jpg Genevieve śmierć.jpg Rebekah 10.jpg Clara .jpg Le Grand Guignol Rok 1919, Nowy Orlean * Romans Klausa z wilkołaczycą, Laną. * Zgoda Klausa na miłość Rebekah i Marcela. * Przybycie Mikaela do miasta. * Ucieczka Pierwotnych i oczekiwana śmierć Marcela. Elijah Lana.jpg Elijah Lana Klaus.jpg Klaus Elijah.jpg Klaus Elijah 2.jpg Marcel Rebekah.jpg Klaus Rebekah.jpg Rebekah Marcel 2.jpg Mikael.jpg Marcel Mikael.jpg Marcel Mikael 2.jpg Mikael Marcel 3.jpg Elijah Klaus Lana.jpg Klaus Lana.jpg Elijah profil.jpg Daddy2.jpg Elijah Mikael.jpg Rebekah Klaus teatr.jpg Klaus mikael.jpg Marcel.jpg Lana.jpg Elijak Klaus.jpg Klaus Elijah 3.jpg Klaus Rebekah 2.jpg Klaus Rebekah 4.jpg Elijah zatrzymuje Mikaela.jpg Farewell to Storyville X wiek * Klaus uspokaja malutką Rebekah, bojącą się burzy. * Elijah i Klaus polują, nadchodzi Mikael i bije Klausa za to, że nie trafił. * Rebekah sprzeciwia się ojcu, gdy ten znęca się nad Klausem * W nocy Rebekah idzie, aby zabić ojca, lecz powstrzymuje ją Elijah. * Cała piątka rodzeństwa Mikaelson bawi się razem. Klausburza.jpg Rebekah mała.jpg Mały klaus 1.jpg Mały klaus 2.jpg Mały klaus 3.jpg Mały klaus mikael.jpg Mikael mały.jpg Mikael mały elijah.jpg Mały klaus elijah mikael.jpg Mały klaus elijah mikael 2.jpg Rebekah młoda .jpg Rebekah mikael.jpg Rebekah .jpg Mikael śpiący.jpg Elijah Rebekah.jpg Mikaelsons.jpg A Closer Walk With Thee Rok 1830, Nowy Orlean *Klaus i Marcel przychodzą do domu gubernatora i mówią mu, że odtąd chłopiec przechodzi pod opiekę Pierwotnego. Rok 1835, Nowy Orlean *Marcel pojawia ponownie w domu ojca, gdzie zostaje postrzelony. Wówczas prosi Klausa o przemianę w wampira, a ten ostatecznie się zgadza. Klaus 1830.jpg Klaus Marcel 1x20.jpg Marcel Gerard 01x20.jpg Marcel klaus 20x01.jpg TO: Sezon 2 Alive and Kicking Rok 1702, Cadiz, Hiszpania *Elijah i Klaus namawiają Kola, by razem z nimi popłynął do Nowego Świata. Ponieważ chłopak nie zgadza się, zostaje zasztyletowany. Rok 1821, Nowy Orlean *Klaus z zazdrością obserwuje znakomite relacje pomiędzy Elijah a Marcelem, podczas gdy Kol zabija coraz więcej ludzi. *Elijah wypomina braciom ich niewłaściwe zachowanie. Kol domaga się porzucenia Marcela, ale oni nie zgadzają się na to. *Kol urządza krwawy spektakl teatralny na oczach Marcela. Klaus sztyletuje go za to. *Elijah odpycha od siebie Marcela, aby relacje chłopca z Klausem się zacieśniły. Every Mother's Son The Map of Moments Rok 1914, Nowy Orlean *Bożonarodzeniowy bal Mikaelsonów. Balmikaelson1914.png Balumikaelsonów1914.png Balbożonarodzeniowy1914.png Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Retrospekcje